


Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

by heretherebefics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebefics/pseuds/heretherebefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River sends the Doctor a message. He decides to make sure she's okay and finds her at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Auld Lang Syne.
> 
> Happy, smutty new year!

Over the years River had learned that traveling through time and space and experiencing the culture, going to parties, and occasionally picking fights, got you noticed eventually. For better or worse, that led to invitations. 

Some of the events she was thrilled to attend. Coronations were always interesting, seeing Petra completed had been a dream and the Wright brothers were a laugh. Then there were the parties. Balls, festivals, Studio 54 (she was still finding glitter from that New Year’s). 

She had met a lot of people and since she liked to have fun, plenty of new invitations rolled in after each event, even without the lipstick. And that’s exactly how she came to be rummaging through her closet for a fancy dress New Year’s party thrown by Dionysus.

She couldn’t say no; not just because it might not end well, but because she had partied with him before and the events were always to die for. She was just hoping he had toned down the glitter.

~*~*~

Coordinates on psychic paper and a kiss. Had to be her. “What trouble have you got for me this time?” he mumbled as he keyed in coordinates.

He near flew off again when he heard the music thrumming before he even opened the doors. When he knew it was a party, he was never sure how to respond. When she was young he felt like a dirty old man and when she wasn’t, well, he still felt a bit like a dirty old man any time she danced. And she always danced. But she might be in trouble, he reasoned.

When he stepped out and say the pairs of marble leopards outside the TARDIS, creating a well-lit path, he thought that if she wasn’t in trouble, he was.

He swallowed hard as he entered the only structure in site, receiving a brief nod at the door from a woman he assumed was a maenad. He didn’t dare ask, but he believed he saw an elaborate thyrsus tattoo snaking up her forearm.

The entire building was crowded with bodies, all sorts of bodies and forms, all moving to a beat he could feel as much as hear. He frowned, wondering how he would every find her in all the writhing bodies.

He worked his way through the room, passed all manner of individuals in costume that left little to the imagination, searching for her. He received a number of invitations to join groups for any number of activities, all of which he politely declined.

He felt like he was nearly at the heart of the party, close to a large dais swathed in ivy, grapes and amphorae. The Doctor watched briefly as a beautiful young man and several women danced, several other men skirting around, controlling music and adjusting lights. “What the hell have you got yourself into?” he grumbled, scanning this area more thoroughly for his wife.

When he found her, he nearly swallowed his tongue. He had to admit the way she danced was enough to take his breath. But the costume, what there was of it, was enough to silence any of his faces. From behind, he could see the ties on the top, one at the neck and one midback, and the khaki shorts were the shortest he had ever seen her wear. If it wasn’t for the hat and the whip at her hip, he would have had no idea what she was dressed as. He wasn’t quite sure whether he hated the profession more than ever or if the outfit absolved all its sins.

When she turned and saw him, her eyes lit up and she grinned. He swallowed hard again, taking in the leather that barely contained her breasts and covered nothing else. He wondered briefly where she could possibly keep a weapon in the outfit, since he had never know her to leave home without one.

She moved closer and pressed against him, her mouth to his ear. He was sure she was practically yelling, but it sounded like a whisper.

“Hello sweetie. I didn’t think you would come,” she said.

He couldn’t resist settling his hands on her waist, just above her still swaying hips, his fingers touching nothing but warm skin. “Thought you might be in trouble,” he said.

She turned, pressing her back to his chest before sliding down his body and back up. “Not this time. Just having a bit of fun,” she said with a laugh.

“You are trouble,” he grumbled, holding her hips tighter to prevent another drop.

She turned back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He couldn’t resist moving with her, feeling the pulse of the music work its way into his blood. She smelled like wine, honey and cinnamon and when he kissed her throat, he swore he could taste honey.

With his eyes closed, he let his hands roam over her and swayed with her, letting her move however she wanted. He let himself get lost in her, focusing entirely on the way she felt, the way she moved and how he moved with her. He hadn’t meant to come to a party, especially not one like this, but he was glad that he did. There hadn’t been enough moments like this.

“Shhhhhh.” He felt it against his ear more than heard it. “You’re thinking too loud,” she said. 

He felt the gentle brush of her fingers against his temple, felt her consciousness brush against his. The Doctor relaxed at the familiar presence. Her mind was slightly fuzzy around the edges from alcohol, but the fuzziness cleared when her mouth brushed his.

Then they were seamless. His thoughts were hers and hers his. 

When he opened his eyes again, he found that they were no longer on the dance floor, surrounded by bodies. She was kissing him in a space surrounded by silk, the floors covered in lush carpets and pillows, surrounding a plush looking bed.

He could still feel the steady thump of the music, but it seemed far away as he toyed with the strips of leather that held her top in place before freeing the knots and bows and letting it drop away.

She pushed him back to the bed, straddling his lap as she nipped at his jaw. She rolled her hips against his as she worked at his buttons, moaning when he palmed her breasts.

The Doctor groaned when she dragged her nails down his now bare chest, her fingers now working on his trouser button, the zip already undone.

River laughed when she finally freed it, shoving them down and kicking them to the floor, his pants following shortly after.

He groaned when she nipped at his hip, trailing kisses up his stomach and back down again before she trailed her tongue along the length of his cock and pinned his hips down when they bucked off the bed.

She relished the feeling of his fingers tugging at her hair, trying to guide her back up, away from teasing him with her mouth and hands.

“River,” he growled, not sure if it was an order or a plea. When she trailed her tongue slowly over and around the head of his cock before taking the length of him in her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, he whimpered. “River,” he said again, the word a gasp now. “Please.”

She looked up at him, sucking again before sliding back up. “Please what?”

“Please come here,” he said. “Please let me finish undressing you.”

She grinned up at him, giving his hip another nip before sliding up, still teasing him with her fingers.

He groaned and fumbled with her shorts, cursing at the button and eventually rolling her under him, sliding down and kissing her breasts while he fumbled, finally shoving them off to find nothing underneath them. He glanced up at her, his eyebrow raised.

She laughed and gestured to the shorts. “Everything showed.”

He chuckled and kissed her hip, nudging her thighs apart and settling between them.

River moaned when he flicked his tongue against her clit, loud enough the Doctor was shocked no heads popped through the silk.

He licked and sucked her clit and dipped his tongue lower, slipping it inside her. Her moans grew louder still as he teased, his fingers dancing up her thigh before he slipped two inside of her, his tongue still swirling around her clit.

“Doctor. Sweetie,” she moaned, clutching his hair and raking her nails over his shoulder, leaving bright red trails and crescents on his shoulders and biceps. “Darling. Fuck.”

He sucked and flicked his tongue, curling his fingers inside until her heels dug into his back and she cried out, curses and pleas blending together in a half dozen languages.

She clutched at his shoulders, moaning as she tried to tug him up to her again. When he moved up, she could taste herself on his lips. 

He swallowed the groan and nipped at her lip before sucking it into his mouth.

She rocked her hips up, wrapping her legs around him to try to drag his down against her, trying to get him inside her.

He smirked against her lips and pinned her hips against the bed, taking his time kissing her, torturing himself as much as her before guiding himself into her.

The Doctor groaned, biting her shoulder to keep from shouting as he began to move, resisting her urging him to move faster.

She growled and flipped them, biting his shoulder in return as she rode him, her pace far more aggressive than his had been.

He gripped her hips, watching her move above him. He skimmed his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

She shifted, making him hiss and grab her hips again as she tightened around him.

He tried to alter her pace or take control again for a moment until he surrendered control completely, fisting his hands in the sheets and cursing. It had been too long and he enjoyed being with her too much to waste another second focusing on anything but the way she felt around him.

She leaned forward, kissing him again and leaving a trail of bites down to his collarbone, sucking there until a bright red mark bloomed and his hips jerked up into her, his cursing growing louder and blending with promises to her, to the universe.

He tugged her back to him, kissing her hard as her came. He rolled her over then, thrusting as he kissed down her neck, nibbling a path until he could take one of her nipples into his mouth.

River shouted, dragging him up to kiss him hard, wrapping around him again as she shuddered.

He rolled off her and smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Hell of a party,” he said, his mouth near her ear. He glanced at the silk again, still curious. “How come no one came to see the show?”

She laughed, kissing his cheek and curling more firmly into his side. “When you happen to be friends with the host, you get a little privacy,” she said with a smirk. “And a few thousand credits worth of sound dampening tech.”

After a little fishing, he pulled the sheet over them and nuzzled her hair. “How’d you know I’d come?”

Even sleepy, she managed to look downright sinful when she smiled at him.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he grumbled, giving her ear a little nip.

“I do,” she said, resting her head on his chest. “I hoped. I thought you’d like the costume.”

He grumbled again, muttering about idle gossip and archaeology. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep, a smile on her lips, was a complaint about that man and his whips, and a hope that she didn’t get any ideas.

Fortunately, her dreams were full of them, several of which she planned to talk him into as soon as she woke up.


End file.
